


Supergirl, No more

by Aeo_Xandara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Pain, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeo_Xandara/pseuds/Aeo_Xandara
Summary: In a world where soulmates share emotions,  Lena Luthor discovers hers in the worst way possible.How can she help Kara. Can she?Deals with death and emotional trauma and pain.





	Supergirl, No more

**Author's Note:**

> Just another idea that my mind couldn't let go. Enjoy. 
> 
> As always, written on my phone, no beta.

Lena often wondered who her soulmate was. Since she was 13 she could feel the emotions of her soulmate, at first it was nothing,  but as time passed, she felt a deep sorrow, a constant dull ache. 

Through highschool Lena felt this sorrow fade, and change into a bubbily sunshine of happiness that was near constant. And she was greatful, that wherever and whoever it was could find such joy in life. 

She had suspicions after the intense night that supergirl saved a plane,  that ironically she was paired with the super. The sudden feeling of fear,  the unwavering resolve followed by relief and joy. 

Just before the odd disappearance of supergirl,  Lena felt anger and anguish unlike anything she could ever imagine, and the two days that followed was full of panic and confusion. 

Positive that she was bound to the female Kryptonian, she moved to takeover Lex Corp, and take residence is National City. 

Interviews from a cute bubbily blondes, who as passionate as she was dork, attempts on her life, and alien attacks had become the new norm for Lena's life. But none of it could prepare her for what was to come. 

On a particularly taxing day, Lena was in the elevator heading back to her office, after a business meeting over a merger, i need of the scotch she had in her personal space. As she exited the elevator, Jess,  het assistant, hopped up from her desk holding a box of takeout, with a warm smile. 

“Miss Luthor, this was dropped off by a certain blonde reporter.” Jess made sure Lena took it into her office,  as she followed her. 

“No doubt making sure I remember to eat.” She remarked as she poured herself a glass of scotch. She turned to look at Jess when everything shattered. 

The glass slipped from her hand, as the sound of a distant boom could be heard. Lena however clutched desperately at her heart as she felt anguish, rage, terror, panic, and hatred tear through her.  A scream escaped her lips,  as she collapsed into sobs. The pain she felt was insurmountable, and only intensified. 

She vaguely registered Jess calling out to her,  or that she cut her hand open when she dropped to the floor. The rush of emotions was clouding her every sense, and time seemed to crawl to a halt. 

After what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes, the pain abruptly ended. That scared Lena even more then the pain itself. 

“Lena!” She looked up at Jess, who was knelt beside her,  worry in her eyes. 

“My soulmate, they.. ” Lena couldn't find the words to describe it.  Instead she stood, and reached for the remote on her desk to turn on the news, luckily news was the last thing she watched in her office. She breifly noticed the blood from her hand when the site of what was on the news made her freeze. 

Bold black letters on a red banner spelling out 'Supergirl Has Killed!'

The current shot was coming from a helicopter over an intersection, where there was a crater, and a seemingly unconscious supergirl being picked up by goverment looking agents. She couldn't comprehend the scene being shown on the TV, but soon a reporter's voice fulled Lena's ears. 

“Eyewitness report says, an alien suspect manage to fire some kind of laser weapon that struck and vaporized one of the government agents. The Girl of Steel in what could only be described as blind fury, retaliated with such brutal force, even after clearly killing the suspect, she had to be sedated before she did anymore damage to the street, or others nearby...” 

Lena muted the TV, as she had heard enough. She turned to Jess, and started thinking of how she can help. 

“Jess, contact James at CatCo, make sure Kara is safe. I have a feeling the government agent that was. Murdered was her sister, I have seen her fight with Supergirl before. Also, we need to bring hope back to the people, that Supergirl hasn't gone evil again.” The corperate leader sat in her desk and reached for her phone, noticing Jess hadn't moved at all. 

“Your hand.. ” The assistant began,  but Lena cut her off. 

“Is nothing compared to what just happened. Please Jess.”

Jess nodded and left and Lena began what damage control she could do. 

It only took three days for Lena to figure out a few things. 

One, that Kara was supergirl, something James accidently confirmed when Lena confronted him about Kara's absense, with his awkward answers and his own greif. 

Two,  that Supergirl, Kara, was her soulmate as the normal sunshine in her heart was replaced with mute silence, implying she was still sedated. 

And three,  it was in fact Alexandra Danvers,  who was killed that night. 

Lena was getting beside herself with worry.  She needed to see Kara. So much so that she demanded it from James, over the phone and in person, making quite a scene at Catco. Luckily even in her emotional state, she managed managed to keep it vague enough that those who heard couldn't piece it together. 

It would take a day,  but soon the other Super landed on her office balcony. 

“I hear you are making demands to see Supergirl, why.” He asked, walking in without tact. Lena turned on him, and glared at him. 

“Because she's my Soulmate, Clark.” At first it seemed like he was going to deny it,  instead his shoulders sagged, and he sat in the closest chair to him. Lena noticed he looked broken. 

“She's sedated. Losing Alex took it's toll on all of us, but none more so the Kara.” He sighed. Lena walked and put a hand on his shoulder. “We are afraid to wake her up, how she will react. The only thing we know,  she won't continue being Supergirl, not without Alex.”

“Clark, I know everyone is scared, hell,  I'm scared.” She knelt and looked into his eyes. “I may be the only one who can be there for her now, so I begging you, take me to her.”

He doesn't speak, just nods and stands and walks to the balcony. “Then lets go.”

Lena lets herself be held and flown out of the city by the male Kryptonian. And only a few minutes later they were landing through a roof of an underground base. Several angents moved to stop Lena, but Superman held his hands out, gesturing them to stand down, and to Lena's suprise,  they did. 

He led her through the cavernous hallways to a medical looking room, where a somber black man dressed like one of the angents stood, looking through the observation window. He turned and looked at Superman,  then at Lena, staring for a moment, before sighing. 

“Miss Luthor, welcome to the DEO,” the tall black man offered a hand, which Lena shook. “normally you would be unwelcome here, but given the circumstances, you might be able to help.”

Before Lena could respond she noticed her soulmate through the window, on a table surrounded by a dim green glow, hooked to a machine,  she assumed was keeping her sedated. 

“Kara.... ” Her voice was breathless

“..is in desperate need of love and comfort” the man said, as he placed his hand on her shoulder gently. “but I fear it won't be enough.”

Lena looked at him with wet eyes. “Why?”

He sighed and looked up through the glass.

“Miss Danvers is one of the strongest women I have ever met. She watched her whole planet die when she was 13 years old. Spent the next twenty or so years in a timless zone,  before landing here. Despite losing her home,  and family and planet,  she found a way and a reason to be happy,  and hopeful. That was because of Alex, her sister.  And we dont even have a body to bury.”

Lena never knew how much her soulmate had suffered, and could only imagine how much more she was going to in the coming days. 

“I will leave you to it,  Lena. Just hit the blue button to wake her up. We will be here,  if you need us.”

Lena didn't question this.  This goverment agency trusting her with the fate of the cities favorite superhero, her favorite superhero. 

She opened the door to the room and walked in, the soor silently clicking shut behind her. She sat in the chair by the bed,  a chair she knew that was supposed to hold the older Danvers sister, not Lena. She knew waiting would only make it harder,  so as she sat,  she pressed the button, and the machine beeped as it stopped pumping whatever it was pumping into the Kryptonians veins. 

It didn't take long, before she felt that flood of sorrow and unwavering pain fill her heart and soul, almost causing Lena to break,  but she needed to be strong for Kara, for supergirl. 

Kara didn't stir or move at first, but suddenly she sat up looking around untilk her eyes landed on Lena. 

“Kara, I'm.. ”

“Where's Alex?..” Lena choked a sob down at this, as hope had filled her heart, and she knew she was about yo break it. 

“I'm sorry, Kara.. she's...”

Kara was shaking her head, clearly in denial, repeating 'no', and holding back pain the Lena knew was spilling over. 

“No, this is some fucked up black mercy hallucination. It has to be..” 

“Kara, I'm sorry.” Lena was crying, she couldnt help it, between her own pain, mixed with the dread coming from her soulmate. “This isn't a dream, no matter how much I could make it so..”

“Nooo!!” Kara cried out, screaming. Her world had shattered. She was slamming her fists against the metal table, her sobs breaking up the cries of anguish that filled Lena's ears. Her own breaking, not just from the growing pain in her own heart, but from the sight of Kara falling apart. 

It was no secret how close the sisters were. So the loss of Alex was tearing Kara's soul to pieces, and not only could she feel it, but Lena could see it. 

Kara was becoming hysterical, her knuckles were now bleeding from the impacts agasint the table, and she was now tearing at her hair and face, and Lena was starting to panic, quickly realizing her own pain and panic was not helping the anguished blonde. So she did the only thing that came to mind and hastily pressed the button on the monitor.

In under a minute, Kara was falling back into painless slumber, being shushed and held by Lena. 

Not long after putting Supergirl back under sedation, Lena, Clark, the black man Lena learned who's name was Hank, and a nerdy man named Winn were sitting around a table silently. 

“I dont know how to help her. I don't think she can be helped.” Lena hated the words. “Unless we could go back in time and save Alex.. ”

Winn had gotten a strange look on his face, and words started stumbling out his mouth. 

“Well, I mean... Maybe.. We could... ”

“Winn, it's not possible to go back in time.” Clark said, in an almost defeated tone. 

“For us.. not for Barry Allen...”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and requests prompts or ideas on my tumblr and twitter
> 
> @AeoXandara


End file.
